Lucy's Tears
by Frida-Rosa12
Summary: I literally didn't sleep all night thinking about this story so here it is. I Hope you enjoy! Have you wondered what happened to Future Lucy? Why she decided to go back and try to change everything? This is what I think happened to future Lucy that caused her to go back and try to change everything. Natsu death. I must worn you if you cry as easy as i do please have a tissue...
1. Chapter 1

**Frida: Hey guys! I know I should be working on my other stories but an error occurred…. **

**Lucy: She broke her self-promise not to watch the new episodes to Fairy Tail until it got further ahead…**

**Natsu: I don't get why she made that promise**

**Frida: Because when I found out they were not going to continue it until this year, Note this was last year, I chose to follow the manga and yet I still saw the new opening and the ending's when they came out and yesterday…*snif***

**Lucy: Yesterday she thought the anime was ahead at least to where… *ahem* someone dies and someone cries and reversals and dajavu's happen… so she began to watch the it and was disappointed that there was no episode 190 and…**

**Frida: I thought it might be a good idea to make a fanfiction on Future Lucy's terrible experience when she saw Natsu die and then said to myself "Yeah! I'll work on it tomorrow!" But NO! MY BRAIN DISITED TO NOT LET ME SLEEP AND THINK OF EVERY DETAIL AND EVERY WORD THAT THEY WHERE GANNA SAY AND I ENDED UP NOT SLEEPING ALL NIGHT!**

**Natsu: As you can see she's mad at her brain for keeping her up all night**

**Lucy: I don't blame her she only got two hours of sleep before her parents woke her up..**

**Frida: Anyway… I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try not to add any spoilers of any kind. This is what I HOPE/ imagine happened in Lucy's awful future. Make sure to have a tissue with you cause trust me I cried last night thinking of this…**

**Lucy POV.**

'My head… it hurts… what happened?' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with grovel. My body aces all over but I slowly moved my hands above my head and lifted myself off the cold hard ground. I moaned in pain as I placed a hand on my head in pain. I slowly looked around my surroundings and memory's came back to me all in one hit. My eyes widened in realization. Where's Natsu!? He was fighting a bunch of Dragons and the last thing I remember there was a big explosion and everything went dark.

"Natsu…" I whispered as I looked around "Natsu!... NATSU!" I called out now franticly as I got no response "

Nats-"

I stopped at I looked over and saw him lying on a flat surfaced bolder with his right arm handing off the side.

"Natsu…" I whispered to myself as I stumbled to my feet and ran over to him. Once I got to him I covered my mouth and looked at him in utter shock. Natsu's left arm and left leg where all beaten up and bloody almost hanging off. Then the memory hit me. When he attacked the dragon and it had chomped down at Natsu as an attempt to eat him but Natsu's left arm and leg where caught between its teeth. Natsu punched the dragons teeth and used his fire to boost the speed and power. He had managed to break the Dragons teeth and right when he was going to punch it in the snout another had hit him full power with its tail.

"Natsu…" I began as I gently shook him. "Natsu… please… wake up…" She whispered. As tears began to swell up in his eyes. I then heard him moan softly and I smiled "Natsu!"

"Lucy…?" He mumbled slowly opening his eyes to look at me, he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Luce… I couldn't protect you…" He mumbled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"No… Natsu… It's not your fault… you did what you can…" I smiled down at him as I placed a hand on his left hand that lay on his stomach. "Can you stand? We can go look for Mira and she can-"I was stopped by Natsu who placed his finger over my lips.

"No… Lucy… Mira's dead…"

"W-what…?"

"She died… protecting Lassana and Elfman…"

"No… Mira… she can't…" I said as tears fell down my face "Mirajane…" I mumbled to myself as tears fell from my eyes freely. She was a roll modal to me… She can't be gone…

"Lucy… Luce… lesson to me…" Natsu said as he looked at me sternly

"At the hotel we were staying at… there's an underground basement…Everyone else is already there…" He began as he looked me in the eyes. "I want you to go over there… and hide with everyone else…"

"what…? What about you!?"

"Lucy… forget about me save yourself"

"NO!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes "I'm not leaving you Natsu! I can't leave you here… We've been through so much together… I can't just leave you here like this!"

"Damn it Lucy what if I lose you too!?" He yelled suddenly yelled but what caught me off guard where the tears now falling from his face… I've never seen Natsu cry… Not even when he lost to Guildarts. I was with Canna at the time.

"…Natsu…?"

"I can't…" He sobbed, "I can't lose you two… I already lost half of my friends… I even lost Happy… I don't want to lose you too… especially you…" He added as he looked at me with eyes full of sadness, despair and… Love?  
"Natsu…" I whispered as he whipped away my tears with his right hand then began gently crazing my cheek

"I love you Luce…" He whispered as he gently yet slowly brought my face down closer to his. Our lips where only inches away.

"I love you too Natsu" I softly said as I closed the small gap between us. His lips where so warm and soft, the kiss was short yet passionate and gentle. We separated shortly after and tears welled up in my eyes. If only this moment had happened in different situation in a different time. If only none of this had happened… Just then I heard Natsu chuckle a little and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I know this is a really bad moment to say this Luce but… will you marry me?" He smiled at me. I didn't know what to say… he was proposing to me in his dyeing moments and in the middle of a war… Then it hit me like a tune of bricks. Natsu is in his dyeing moments. Tears began to fall from my eyes like a water fall and I nodded.

"Yes Natsu… I will marry you…" I whimpered. He then gave me his bright toothy grin and chuckled again.

"Good…" He said "Once the guild finds out there going to throw a big party… and there all going to be at our wedding…" He smiled softly as he looked up at the darkened sky as dragons flew by. "Our wedding will be on a beautiful sunny day…"

"I… I'll have a dress that matches your scarf…" I choked out as tears continued down my face

"You'll look beautiful in it too…" he smiled weakly as he turned to look at me "and I'll buy us a four bedroom house too…"

"Four bedroom house…? Why so many…" I asked confused

"The first one for us… The second one is for Happy… The third one will be your own library… I'll even buy you every book in the world… that way… you don't run out… and the last one will be for Natshi…"

"Natshi?"

"yeah… it's a combination of Natsu and Lucy… for our daughter… and if it's a boy… we'll name him after Igneel… after my father"

"Natshi… I love it…" I whispered as I dried my eyes slowly and gave Natsu my best smile

"good… I'm glad… I was afraid you would hate it…" he smiled.

"No… I love it Natsu…" He smiled and closed his eyes in thought

"We'll raise them to be the best person ever. They'll have your beautiful looks and kind heart."

"… and they'll have your stubbornness and bravery…" I added

"Yeah…" He said as he looked at me. He gently placed his right hand on the back of my head and gently pulled me in for a kiss. This one was different from the last one. It was a bittersweet kiss full of sadness and passion. When we pulled away he smiled at me and began to take off his scarf.

"Natsu… what are you doing…?" I asked

"I want my beautiful bride to wear this until our marriage… That way everyone can see your mine. And mine only." He said as he placed it around my neck. Tears began to fall from my eyes again knowing there will be no marriage.

"Everyone will know…" I whimpered, "That I love you… and only you…" He gave me a toothy grin

"Good… I can't wait to see the look on snowflakes face… when he finds out… I'm going… to… marry… before… him…" Natsu said still grinning at me as he began to take heavy breaths "I'm… all… fired…up…" He finished as his grin faded to a small smile, his eyes closed peacefully and the hand that was on my cheek fell limp in my hand. Tears began to fall down my face like crazy.

"Natsu… Natsu! NATSUUUUUU!" I yelled as my berried my face in his chest and cried my eye's out. "Natsu… You can't leave… not yet… please…" I mumbled. "I love you…" I whispered.

**Frida: Ok… I hope you enjoyed that story! There will be a chapter two. **

**Lucy: It's only a two chapter long story so don't worry.**

**Natsu: *snif* that was so sad!**

**Frida: Yeah now you see why I cried last night.**

**Lucy: Well I suppose so…**

**Frida: AH! Tell next time guys! Also I will hopefully begin a chapter to one of my other three stories as soon as I can alright guys!**

**Lucy: Until next time guys!**

**Natsu: LUCE! Give me a hug! *he hugs Lucy and she blushes***

**Lucy: AH! N-N-Natsu!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frida: Heyooo! I AM BACK! I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Lucy: It was sad….*snif***

**Natsu: How could you!?**

**Frida: Its ok Natsu don't worry. It won't happen to you… I hope…**

**Natsu: What's that supposed to mean…**

**Lucy: Don't worry about it Natsu! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Natsu: SWEET! Frida doesn't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to the awesome and talented Hiro Mashima! The awesome man that made us! Anyway please enjoy the story!**

**Lucy POV.**

After a while of crying onto Natsu's lifeless body I had ran out of tears to shed and I just sat there and stared at his peaceful face. I can't believe I lost him… Natsu… my Natsu…

"Natsu… I promise… I'll live as long as I can for you." I whispered softly as I stroked his Salman color hair out of his face. I finally sighed and stumbled to my feet. I looked up at the sky only to see dragons flying around still destroying whatever hasn't been destroyed. I quickly looked around and tried to figure out a way to the hotel our guild got without being caught. I looked at Natsu again and kissed his forehead before leaving. 'I wish I didn't have to leave you there Natsu but I'm not strong enough to carry you… I can support you if you but not carry you…' I shut my eyes tightly 'I'm sorry Natsu…'

I pressed my back against a broken building and I looked over the edge… nothing… I quickly looked over to the other building and looked around again and made a run for it. I was about to run to another building once I got there but I stopped when I heard loud voices.

"Hahah! These humans are pathetic!"

"Tell me where Natsu is!" That voice… ROMEO! No, no, no! Not Romeo! He's too young to die! I have to do something!

"Natsu? Who's that? Hahah! Doesn't matter he must be dead by now!

"NO! Natsu wouldn't die!" Romeo yelled. Oh Romeo… if only you knew…

"How bout I kill you and you can see for yourself!?" Joked the dragon. No Romeo! I quickly ran towards him once I saw the dragon throw some sort of purple ooze at him.

"Romeo!" I yelled as I pushed both of us out the way. We both landed away from it and hit the hard floor.

"L-Lucy!?" Romeo questioned

"Don't be an idiot Romeo! We need to get back to the guild hide out." I said sternly looking him in the eye.

"But… What about Natsu!" He asked. I only looked away. "Wait… isn't that Natsu's scarf…? D-don't tell me… No… Not… Not Natsu!"

"Hahahah! I told you boy! Now how about you BOTH join your little friend!?" the dragon yelled as it did the same thing again and threw purple ooze at us. I quickly grabbed Romeo's arm when I saw the dragon breathe in for its next attack and dragged him with me to get but then I felt my neck get cold. I looked only to see it fly into the sky. No… Not his scarf! It's my only memory of Natsu! I let go of Romeo and ran over to it and jumping to grab it in the air and I caught it with my left hand and I barely landed on my feet and fell to my knees. I placed my right hand in front of me for support and looked at the scarf in my left. I sighed in relief to see Natsu's scarf was safe but then I felt a burning pain in my right hand, I flinched in pain and looked at my hand only to see drops of that purple ooze on my hand and slowly disappear into my skin making it hurt more.

"hahahah! Even the slightest drop of my poison can kill you! It will slowly spread through your body and kill you!"

"NO! Lucy!" Romeo yelled as he ran over to me.  
"It's a shame I was going to kill you painlessly but I suppose you will suffer!" the dragon mused as the tips of my fingers began to turn purple.

"Romeo…" I whispered "On the count of three we run got it. We HAVE to get to everyone else understood!?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Planning on leaving so soon!? Don't forget a dragons hearing is amazing!"

"Three!" I suddenly yelled as Romeo and I began to run. I quickly wrapped the scarf around my neck as we ran, with my left hand.

"Get back here humans!" the dragon yelled as it opened its wings ready to fly

Romeo and I swerved all over the place in hopes of him loosing us and then we saw the hotel just a few feet away. We found it. I then felt the pain in my arm worsen. I looked down to see the poison has spread from my finger tips to my wrist. This isn't good.

"Over here Lucy!" Romeo yelled as he opened the entrance to the basement, it was on the ground and blended in with the floor. "quickly!"

I nodded and began to climb down the stairs to the basement and not long after Romeo was climbing down above me after making sure the door was securely closed. Once I felt the ground under me I let go on the stairs and looked around my surroundings only to see myself in a small concrete room and a long hallway going down to who knows where.

"This way Lucy." Romeo commanded as he began walking down the hall with me behind him. Once we got to the end of the hall we turned to our left only to be greeted with a door. Romeo knocked on the door three times and it suddenly opened. We stepped inside to be met with a small group of guild members.

"Romeo! You're back!" Lassana cheered "eh? L-Lucy!" She yelled as she ran over to hug me "I-I thought something had happened to you after you Happy and Natsu left to look for Erza!"

"Where is Natsu and Happy by the way." Master asked. I looked at him and tears began to fall from my eyes as I hid my face behind his scarf. "I see…"

"No… Natsu… Happy…" Lassana cried

"Don't cry Lassana! Real men don't cry!" Elfman said as tears fell from his face

The next thing I knew everybody was crying for the loss of their comrades. I only berried my face closer into the scarf Natsu gave me and tried to hide my tears. Then I felt more pain in my arm it felt worse than it did before, I fell to my knees clenching it. It had spread to my elbow.

"Lucy!" I heard Levy cry. "Are you ok Lu?" I looked up at her and my eyes only traveled to the scars on her face. Levy saw the one she loves die as well… Gajeel… he protected her too…

"Levy…" I whimpered as I looked at her in the eyes again

"I know Lu… I heard… it's going to be ok…" She responded as she looked at me with worry

"Lucy! The poison is spreading again!" Romeo yelled as he pointed at my arm, I looked down and saw the poison had spread a little over my elbow. It hurts… it hurts so much…

"What do we do?" Macao asked as he looked around "Doesn't anyone know how to stop it!?"

Everyone looked at each other worriedly hoping someone knew what to do. I looked down at my hand and looked at my guild mark, it's not just pink it's a darker pink now. If the poison spreads any further I'll die… I promised Natsu I'd live as long as possible I can't die now….

"Where is Wendy!?" Lassana yelled, Wendy! She's still alive!? Then… maybe she can…

"It's no good… Wendy is out cold. She wasted too much of her magical energy an hour ago healing everybody. Carla made her rest" Levy said. No… then… there's only one choice…

"Then there's no other choice…" I said softly gaining everybody's attention.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Lassana asked as I suddenly ripped up a thin peace of the cloth of the table cloth next to me. I tied it around my underarm as tightly as I could then stretched it out.

"Cut it off." I said simply.

"W-what?!" Everybody yelled

"I said CUT IT OFF!"

"B-but Lucy! That's your arm! Not to mention your guild mark is on that hand!" Levy argued

"I know that Levy!" I yelled as I looked at her "But if you don't cut off my arm right now this poison will spread even further into my body and kill me! There is no time to get Wendy she's resting after using all her magic power no cut it off!"

"L-Lu…" Levy whispered

"Well… Who's cutting it off…" Romeo whimpered trying not to cry. There was a long silence.

"… I'll do it…" Levy said softly

"Levy…" I said softly as I gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Levy nodded as she gave me a sad smile and wrote 'sword' in the sky with her magic and a sword appeared in her hands. I smiled at her and stretched my arm out further for her to get a clear cut then I bit down on Natsu's scarf that way I won't yell to loudly and give away our location. Levy slowly rose the sword up in her hands and gulped. Everybody looked away and closed there eye's shut that way they wouldn't have to look. Levy then took in a deep breath and brought down the sword exactly where I had tied up my arm, who would have known her aim is right on. The second it hit my skin I felt a stinging pain run through my body and I couldn't help the muffled scream escape my lips.

"MMMMPPHH!" I screamed into the scarf as best as I could that way I didn't scream as loud as I had wished to. Teas fell freely from my eyes as the stinging pain continued.

"Quick! Somebody get something to stop her bleeding!" I heard Levy yell as I placed my left hand on my shoulder and fell to my side in pain. I heard everybody scramble to find something to stop my bleeding and then I felt something worm being pushed against my skin making it hurt even more. Honestly I knew it would hurt like hell but not as much as this.

"Mmmm… What's going on… why is everybody panicking?" I heard Wendy's voice come in tiredly

"AH! Lucy!" I heard Carla yell out "What happened to your arm child!?" I heard her yell as she ran over to me.

"She had poison spreading all over her arm and she didn't want to wake you since you haven't replenished your magical power yet so she chose to get rid of her arm." I heard a voice explain to her briefly

"WHAT!? Lucy! You should have woken me!" Wendy yelled as she ran over to me.

"I didn't… want to wake you when you were regaining magical power." I managed to say.

"Well I'm well now! So let me help you!" Wendy said as she ran over to me and kneeled in front of me. "I'll heal your wound and help the tissue grow faster to cover it." I only nodded and the next thing I knew I had blacked out from the pain… or was it from blood loss…?

**(Let's go to Lucy's dream land for a while shall we?) **

_**I opened my eyes to find myself inside the same bell Natsu and I fell in, when I was flying in the sky and crashed into him. I had my knees up to my chest and my arms where hugging my knees. Natsu and Happy fell asleep behind me, I would be asleep too if I was able to sleep but for some reason I cant. So I sat at the edge at the bell enough to see they sky but not get wet from the rain. It was actually quiet for once… maybe… maybe because its night and all the dragons are sleeping? Whatever the case it was peaceful and I'm finally able to see the night sky. The fires have died down thanks to the rain that fell from the sky. And yet… somehow I'm still able to see the stars shine brightly under the gray clouds. The stars… there so beautiful… I can feel hope whenever I look at them at night. Every day I wish night would fall just so I can look at the stars… my worry and my fear just fade away. I felt something soft and furry suddenly graze against my leg and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I look down only to see Happy looking back at me with worry in his eyes.**_

"_**Luchy… I… I had a nightmare…"Happy sobbed as tears welled up in his eyes**_

"_**It's ok Happy." I smiled lightly at him as I picked him up and placed him on my lap. "You can sleep in my arms if you want." I said as I began to lightly pet him and scratch behind his ears.**_

"_**Thank you Luchy…" Happy purred as he slowly fell to sleep. I smiled down at him and lightly sighed as I looked back at the sky. When will all this end? I honestly don't want happy or anyone of my loved ones to suffer anymore. This is torture. To live every day in fear that someone you love will die in front of you or that you yourself will die. How long has it been since all this had started, I wonder. Just then I heard shuffling come from behind be and felt a worm presence sit next to me. **_

"_**Happy get a nightmare again?" Natsu asked with sadness**_

"_**Yeah," I replied as I looked down at Happy "I bet it was the same one too…"**_

"_**I see… Well actually seeing someone get ripped to shreds and eaten can do a number on anybody…" **_

"_**No… Happy's seen things in battle and yet he's never been fazed by it… what fazed him this time… was that… it was Erza that got ripped to shreds and was eaten…" I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes at the memory but I quickly whipped them way before they can fall.**_

"…_**.Yeah…" Natsu responded lightly as an awkward silence fell.**_

"_**Hey… Natsu…?"**_

"_**Yeah Luce?" **_

"_**We'll… be able to live through this right….?" I suddenly asked. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity because another long silence fell after I asked.**_

"_**I don't know Luce" He murmured catching me off guard. "Honestly I don't think any of us will be able to live through it."**_

"_**Wh-what?!" I was shocked; Natsu has been my light, my ROCK through all this! Since the beginning he's been telling Happy and I that everything will be ok, that we will all live… now he's giving me this shit!? Honestly I only asked because I wanted to hear his comforting words! Now I totally regret it!**_

"_**I don't know how much longer we'll be able to last… I'm starting to fall apart… every day we try to help random people who need help and every day we fail… Honestly I don't think I'll be able to keep this up much longer… I think we should just give up and-"**_

_***SLAP!***_

"_**How dare you!" I shouted at him as tears fell from my eyes "How dare you say something like that in front of me, in front of Happy no less!" **_

"_**L-Lucy I-"**_

"_**No! Natsu you've been our rock since this all started! You have had your head up since all of this started! Now you're going to doubt our survival just because you saw people die!? I get that we tried helping people and that we always fail, but we keep helping them because there can always be a chance of success. Even if they died at least we know we did everything in our power to help them! It hurts to fail I know that! But I think that as long as we're alive we can keep trying to find that one success even if we die trying."**_

"_**Lucy… Your right… we shouldn't give up… but every time we come across the dragons… I get scared… I'm scared that… we'll fail again… I'm scared… that it could be one of our friends again… I'm scared that… it could be you or Happy that I fail to protect…" Natsu said looking at me with fear and sadness shining in his eyes. We looked each other in the eyes for a while before I finally responded**_

"_**Natsu… I'm scared too… and so is Happy but… If I remember correctly… you told me something, something that will never make me scared." I said softly as I looked at him in the eyes**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Fear isn't 'Evil'. It only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weaknesss, people can grow stronger and kinder." I smiled "We've learned our weaknesses when VS Hades we learned our weaknesses and we learned them again when this stared. What do you think we should do next?" Natsu looked at me speechless that am a first. So I desisted to continue.**_

"_**We grow stronger, face them head on!" Happy suddenly yelled from my lap. My smile grew wider **_

"_**That's right Happy! When were all alone it will be to frightening to bear, but when we're all besides eachother, when we have our friends right there with us-"**_

"_**There is nothing to fear! We're not alone!" Natsu suddenly shouted**_

"_**That's right! So, we can't lose hope no matter what happens! We need to stay positive! So there's nothing to fear Natsu."**_

"_**Yeah! We're here for you Natsu. No matter what happens." Happy smiled **_

"_**Your right, Sorry I was so negative Luce… Happy. We need to keep our spirits up!" Happy smiled then yawned. "But first let's have some sleep." **_

"_**Yeah you're right" I yawned and shivered slightly at the cold wind. I then felt something worm around my neck and I looked down to see Natsu had wrapped half of his scarf around my neck. I then looked up to see him grinning at me. He then wrapped his right arm around my left shoulder and pulled me down and we just laid there next to each other. I bet my face is burning up; it makes me glad it's night. I then felt happy crawl in between both of us and made himself comfy. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. **_

"_**Good night Happy, Natsu." I whispered **_

"_**Good night Luchy, Natsu." Happy yawned **_

"_**Night Happy, Luce. I love you guys." He said silently as he began falling asleep. But I didn't hear the last part very clearly since I fell asleep. **_

**(Back to the real world)**

My eye's they feel heavy… what happened? Why can't I feel my right arm? Oh that's right I got poisoned and the only way to get rid of my arm… I opened my eyes slowly only to be met with a white concrete wall.

"Lu! You're awake! Wendy! She woke up!" I heard Levy cheer as I heard her leave the room.

"Lucy! Your finally awake!" I heard Wendy say as I began to try to sit up, it's actually harder to do when you only have one arm. I then to look at Wendy and began to study her appearance. Her hair was tied rightly in a long brad and she had a few scars on her arms and one on her left cheek. Instead of her normal attire she had on short, shorts, her usual sandals and a light blue T shirt with flowers. Maybe she had changed cloths because she wanted to be more mobile when she had to help people. I then saw Levy come in behind her with a huge smile on her face, she was wearing her usual cloths, that where ripped up a little but not much, and bandages all over.

"Finally woke up? How long have I been out?" I questioned realizing Wendy's question.

"You've been out for a full day" Levy smiled softly

"It was to be expected though." Wendy began as she lightly touched my bandaged arm and began unwrapping it. "The new tissue, even though I helped it grow faster, still needed time to place itself in the correct places. Honestly I thought it would take a few days but your tissue was actually able to do it in just a night and full day."

"Waw Lu your body must hate being hurt." Levy joked

"Well who knows maybe I have super natural powers, like a Vampire!" I smiled

"GASP! Lucy! You're a vampire!? Don't hurt me!" Wendy joined in

"Nah! I wouldn't hurt my friends" I sinker "Or would I!?"

"But LU! You love us!" Levy said as she and Wendy made puppy dog faces at me.

"Alright, alright, I won't do it." I smiled as they cheered

"There Lucy, your arm is all better." Wendy said as she removed the rest of the last of the bandages to reveal a nub.

"It's better than when it's covered in poison." I sighed.

"Hey Lu… how are you going to write with your left?" Levy asked

"I don't know. I guess it's time to learn! Better late than never!" I smiled

"Yeah!" They smiled back. After a while of talking Levy gave me some paper and a pencil and I began trying to write as neatly as possible with my left hand, it is actually pretty hard, but as I continued to practice I got better at it little by little.

"Lucy, may I come in?" I suddenly heard Master's voice come in.

"Yes of course." I said not taking my eyes off what I was doing. I then heard the door open and silently close.

"Lucy, my child, how are you doing?"

"Better!" I smiled down at him, "I can't feel any pain in my arm and I'm learning to use my left hand for writing a lot better!"

"… Lucy…" He said softly as he jumped on the chair next to the bed I was in, the look he gave me, it felt like he was looking into my soul, like he was reading my mind… "How are you really doing?" he asked again and tear's welled up in my eyes

"I… I lost them…" I whimpered. "Happy… Natsu… I loved them so much Master… Happy was like a child to me… you know how hard it is too loose your child and the person you love right in front of you?" I subbed "No to mention my arm is gone… I mean I don't mind, I can live without it, but my guild mark was on that hand…"

"I know exactly how you feel Lucy." Master started "I know how it's like to lose someone you deeply care about. I've seen my own children die in front of me. The pain a parent feels when seeing their children die before them is something no parent should suffer through. But we have to live on for their sake and make the best of it because they don't want us to suffer for the rest of our lives, they want us to live on and be happy even if it is the hardest thing to do. We will keep all the memories the happiness and laughter in our heart along with all the struggles and hardships you had gone through and concurred together." Master finished as tears just fell freely from my eyes.

"As for your guild mark, you are still apart of this guild Lucy, I wish we can give you a new one, but we do not have the guild stamp with us."

"I understand master… and your right… I need to stay strong… I need to keep my head up because they will always be in my heart." I smiled as I tried to wipe my tears with my left arm. "I just wish we can go back to the past and change all this from happening."

"Yes. I agree." Master sighed and closed his eyes. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. We can go back! We can use the Eclipse gate and go back in time before any of this had happened! I can tell Master had thought of the same thing because his eyes had grown wide in realization as well.

"Master!" I said in realization

"Yes I know Lucy but who will go back?" He asked as he began to think

"I'll do it!" I said confidently

"No Lucy. You've gone through enough."

"I'm going master! And that is that! I was with everybody when the eclipse gate's opened! I can warn them! I can tell Natsu and the others! Everyone else was still watching the grand magic games while all this was happening. They won't know how to find them! Wendy was there, I know but she has to stay here and help everybody." I then smiled "Not to mention the gate won't work unless you have a celestial wizard with you."

Master looked at me for a while then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you will need help getting there."

"I'll go!" We heard a voice say as we turned to see everyone at the door. When did they get here?

"Jet?" Master asked

"I'll go Master. After all I can get Lucy there the fastest." He smiled confidently.

"I'll go too." Levy said.

"No. I'll go. I want to make sure my children are safe. I can't stand losing anybody else." Master suddenly said "We leave in half an hour. Get what you need and prepare for the trip."

"Right!" Jet and I said

"I'll go have a healthy meal and stretch" Jet said as he left the room.

"I should get ready too." I said as I threw my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I wobbled a bit but then caught my balance again. "Levy can you get me my journal?"

"Of course Lu." Levy said as she left.

"I'll see you in an hour Lucy" Master said as he left the room with everyone else leaving me alone.

"Open gate of the madden. Virgo." I said once I had the key in my hand and Virgo appeared, and bowed.

"Punishment princess?" She said as she lifted herself again "Oh! Princess! Your arm!"

"I know don't worry Virgo I'm fine. But do you think you can get me new cloths… oh! Also a long cloak that will cover my whole body.

"Yes… of course princess." Virgo bowed and disappeared a few minutes later she re appeared and handed me some new cloths and a long cloak.

"Thank you Virgo. You may go now." I smiled as she bowed again and disappeared.

I looked at my cloths and smiled as I began to change. I had a light blue strapless top that had golden outline and golden a crest in the front and wings in the back. The skirt was also a light blue color with golden outline, just like the top. I had regular sandals on too. I looked at the cloak and began to try to put it on. If I thought putting the cloths on with one hand was hard this was harder. Just then Levy walked in and laughed when she saw me struggling.

"Don't laugh and help me." I pouted.

"Yeah I know." She said as she placed my journal down on the bed and she walked over and helped me clip both ends of the cloak together. "I'm surprised you were even able to change cloths."

"Yeah, it was pretty hard but I got it!" I smiled

"Lu." Levy frowned "please… be careful…"

"I will," I smiled softly at her "and I'll make sure none of this happens again. I'll make sure they live."

"I know Lu. I believe in you." She smiled as we hugged each other.

"Lucy, it's time to go." I heard Master call from the main room.

Levy and I walked out together. "Yeah I'm ready." I said as I walked over to them. We walked over to the stairs leading up to the destruction outside. We bid our farewells and left and closed the door behind us. Jet crouched down and I climbed onto his back as he picked up Master Macorav and we were off faster than I can blink. I clenched onto his shirt as tightly as I could so I wouldn't fall off and before I knew it the castle was coming into view.

"There it is." I said in awe

"Yes but we must keep our guard up." Master said as he looked around for any signs of danger.

"I'll be careful." Jet said as he sped up taking all the safe routes to stay out of sight. After a while we had made it into the castle ruins. I told Jet where to go to get to the gates and not long after we were standing in front of the Eclipse Gates. I got off Jet's back and silently looked at the gates.

"Quickly Lucy, before a dragon notices we're here." Master said.

"HAHAH! Too late!" Boomed a voice and we quickly looked around in a panic.

"Shit!" Jet yelled as a big black dragon appeared before us.

"I don't know what you're doing here but whatever it is, you will not accomplish it and become my dinner!"

I quickly reached for my keys and Jet got ready to fight but we were quickly stopped when Master stepped in front of us.

"I will take care of this! Lucy open the gates and go! Jet once you make sure she has passed through and the gates are closed leave and go back to the others!" He yelled leaving no room for argument. Jet and I looked at him with worry but merely nodded and ran closer to the gates. I took out my keys and the ones Yukino gave me before she died.

"Jet, place these keys up there" I said as I pointed at the holes shaped like keys "and put then up there!"

"Got it!" He said grabbing the keys and placing them in the correct place quickly. Once he was done I ran over to the controls and changed the date a day before Natsu beat Sting. Once that was set I quickly activated the machine.

"AAAHGGGGHHH!" I heard Master yell in pain causing me to flinch.

"AHAHAHA! PATHETIC HUMAN! YOU CANT WIN ME!"

"It doesn't matter I will protect my children! Even if it kills me!" I heard him yell causing tears to well up in my eyes.

"Lucy! There opening!" Jet yelled. I then looked up to see the doors opening and I quickly ran over to Jet as we watched the doors open in awe. Once they were wide open we were able to see the city when it wasn't destroyed and we also saw our guild mates walking around the streets sightseeing.

"Everybody…" I heard Jet whimper

"…. I… I'm going to get them back! I'm going to prevent this future! I swear!" I said as I walked over to the door. Once I got close enough to touch it I stopped and looked at the reflection of the past. There's me talking to Mira and Happy and Natsu playing around behind us as we walk around town. I'm coming to save you guys this time, all of you.

"GGGGGGGGUUUUUUAAAAA!"

"Master!" I heard Jet yell as I turned around to see master laying on the floor bleeding with a big gush on his stomach struggling to hold off the dragon.

"Lucy!" He yelled. "Go! NOW!" He yelled at me. I then felt someone grab my shoulders and I looked up to see Jet look at me with intense eyes as tears ran down his face.

"Lucy…you have to go now. Your our only hope… please… take care" He said as he pushed me back and the doors began to close.

"W-wait! B-but what about Master!?" I called as I began to be sucked in by the portal

"Forget about me Lucy!" He yelled "GUUUUAAHHHH!" He suddenly yelled as the dragon had bit his side causing him to fall bleeding and he had shrunk back to normal.

"Jet! Get out of here now!" Master yelled as Jet turned away with tears running down his face. He nodded and left in the blink of an eye.

"Master!" I yelled as I tried to reach out to him but the force pulling me in was to strong not to mention I was really far away.

"Lucy! Turn away my child! Don't look!… please…" Master yelled out to me in pain. As the dragon reached down to eat him. Tears ran down my face, no master… you're like a father too me you can't go!

"DAAAAD!" I yelled as the door closed even more to the point I can see through a crack. I saw him smile at me and reach out to me.

"Lucy, my child…Take care…" He said as tears fell from his eyes and the doors closed. The last image I saw was the dragons giant teeth cover Masters tinny body and chomp down and blood trail down its long white teeth.

I covered my mouth and shut my eyes closed Master… He's gone… I fell to the concrete floor and cried. Then I froze in realization. Concrete floor? I looked around me and saw I that I was surrounded by buildings, actual buildings and they weren't destroyed. I then looked up at the sky and saw they were bright blue and clear. I then looked around again when I heard voices.

"Come on Natsu! Let's go look around!" That's my voice…

"Alright alright we're coming Luce" Natsu! That's Natsu's voice!

"You Liiiiiike him" Happy snickered. HAPPY!

I made it! I can't believe it! It actually worked! Master! Everyone! I made it! 'Don't worry guys… I'll change the future… I'll make sure none of you die…' I thought as I pulled the hood up over my head with my only arm and turned the other way and left. I need to find out what day it is and I need to stay out of sight until the time is right. I smiled at myself as I snuggled into the scarf around my neck hidden under the cloak. I'll change what happened. I promise.

**Frida: Heyo I hope you enjoyed! **

**Lucy: What a way to end a story…**

**Frida: I know right!? Was it a tear jerker? I hope so! I wanna make you guys CRY!**

**Lucy: You're evil!**

**Frida: Why thank you!**

**Lucy: …. I hope you liked the story comment what you think guys!**

**Frida: Yeah! Please do! I would love to know how I did in my first sad story! **

**Lucy: Please make sure to check out Frida's other stories!**

**Frida: MHM! I have Inuyasha; Shikon High, a Naruto and Inuyasha cross over; Where am I?**

**Lucy: and her most popular, Lucy's tears a Fairy Tail fanfiction!**

**Frida: I hope you give them a try! **


End file.
